the first time that you kissed me
by Dianzu
Summary: Hanji akan selalu mengingatnya. [ficlet; eruhan]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

**_Pair:_** _Erwin x Hanji_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**the first time that you kissed me**]

—_Hanji akan selalu mengingatnya_—

.

Di belakang rumah, Hanji termenung sesaat.

Tumpukan berkas penelitian membuat matanya lelah. Sudah berjam-jam ia berkutat pada pekerjaan. Beruntung ia memiliki halaman belakang rumah yang begitu asri; terdapat pohon, rumput hijau, bunga-bunga yang menghiasi pemandangan. Coba saja jika halaman belakang rumahnya kotor dengan sampah—bisa-bisa wanita itu menjadi gila. Cukup, cukup pekerjaannya saja yang membuat jiwa dan raga jadi gila—halaman rumahnya jangan.

Jam tangan di tangan melingkar dengan indah. Hanji berulang kali menatap—waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Wanita itu bertambah gelisah karena pekerjaannya belum selesai hingga hampir senja. Bahkan ia ingat belum memasak untuk makan malam. _Sial_—Hanji terus mengumpat dalam hati; ini semua karena Levi yang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Dan, jadilah pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Levi kini dipegang oleh Hanji.

Tapi, bukan Hanji Zoe namanya jika tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Ia bahkan bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga antara Mike dan Nanaba—masa hal seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa? Hanji menyemangati diri sendiri. Tangannya bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hanji merasa tengkuknya basah.

"Santai saja. Jangan terburu-buru."

Ah, suara ini. Hanji tidak asing. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, "Kamu sudah pulang?"

Erwin Smith berdiri di belakang Hanji. Ia tersenyum—masih senang mengecup tengkuk Hanji yang membuat candu, "Sudah."

Hanji tersenyum. Pria di belakangnya—oh, atau sebut saja suaminya? Suaminya yang begitu tampan, gagah, dan romantis. Erwin duduk di kursi sebelah Hanji—mata birunya menatap tumpukan pekerjaan sang istri, "Masih banyak?"

Erwin bertanya. Hanji hanya menganggukkan kepala, "Ya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pekerjaanku—ini pekerjaan Levi."

Ah. Erwin paham. Ia ingat jika Levi mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu bersama sang istri—Mikasa Ackerman. Erwin merasa kasihan dengan sang istri yang harus bekerja lebih keras, sedangkan Levi jauh di sana tengah menikmati indahnya malam pertama dengan Mikasa. Erwin jadi ingat malam pertamanya dulu dengan Hanji—ekhm, saat itu adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku masih ingat." Hanji tiba-tiba berucap, membuyarkan lamunan Erwin tentang bagaimana panasnya kegiatan malam pertama mereka dulu.

Teh (yang awalnya hangat) disesap perlahan—airnya masuk membasahi faring. Hanji menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam, "Aku ingat pertama kali kamu menyatakan perasaan padaku."

Erwin menatap Hanji. Satu kata yang bisa ia katakan; indah. Wajah Hanji adalah keindahan dunia. Ia ingat dulu saat masih zaman kuliah—menyatakan perasaan pada sosok Hanji Zoe adalah hal yang gila; karena pada saat itu (sekarang pun sama) sifat Hanji yang begitu gila dan terlalu hiperaktif—yang membuat pria mana pun yang melihatnya akan mundur meski boleh dikata Hanji memiliki wajah yang cantik. Hanji gila, maka Erwin lebih gila lagi karena menyatakan perasaan pada sosok wanita gila maniak Titan.

Jika mengingat itu, Erwin dan Hanji ingin tertawa.

"Ah, aku ingat." Erwin terkekeh sejenak. Matanya ikut memandang langit, "Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana aku menciummu."

Hanji tersenyum. Masih terbayang di benaknya ketika mereka menjalin kasih—Hanji yang begitu kolot akan hal-hal romantis terkejut bukan kepalang ketika Erwin mengecup lembut bibirnya di bawah matahari terbenam. Hanji hanya bisa melebarkan mata saat itu—dan Erwin begitu senang karena bisa membuat kekasih gilanya terdiam sesaat.

"Lembut dan manis. Kelembutan bibirmu yang menyapu bibirku, dan juga manis karena kamu melakukannya ketika matahari terbenam." Hanji terkekeh. Matanya kini mulai menatap ke arah sang suami.

Erwin menatap mata Hanji—masih sama; masih cantik, indah, dan membuatnya terlena. Wajah mereka semakin dekat—lalu bertepatan dengan tenggelamnya mentari, bibir mereka saling bertautan. Tangan Hanji yang memegang lembut leher Erwin—dan tangan besar Erwin yang memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri. Erwin merasa takjub dengan Hanji—di umur mereka yang sudah kepala tiga, wanita itu masih saja terlihat awet muda. Dan juga, tubuh istrinya semakin hari semakin bagus—padahal Hanji sudah melahirkan dua anak.

"_Dad._ _Mom._"

Panggilan itu, membuat keduanya melepas tautan. Hanji dan Erwin melihat ke samping; di sana ada dua anak laki-laki mereka—Eren Smith dan Armin Smith. Buah hati mereka berdua. Eren begitu mirip dengan Hanji; warna rambut, tingkahnya yang begitu berambisi dan berapi-api. Sedangkan Armin mirip sekali dengan Erwin; warna mata, warna rambut, sifat yang kalem, cerdas.

Hanji memanggil kedua anaknya untuk bergabung. Ia terkekeh sejenak ketika menyadari si bungsu Armin menutup mata karena melihatnya berciuman dengan Erwin, "Hei, sudah bangun?"

Eren mengangguk, "Ya, _mom._ Armin kelaparan."

Erwin tersenyum. Lalu diusap lembut pucuk kepala Eren dan Armin secara bergantian, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita masuk—lalu makan."

Hanji mengangguk. Pekerjaan bisa dibereskan besok. Kini saatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dua jagoan kecilnya dan juga sang suami tercinta. Keluarga bahagia itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanji sedikit menengok ke belakang—menatap matahari yang sudah tenggelam. Sedikit mengulas senyum ketika bayangan Erwin dulu mengecupnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Bagaimana pun juga, Hanji akan selalu mengingatnya.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 11 Juni 2019 - 21:50 PM


End file.
